Department Levels
Department Levels Department levels are an optional activity in Corporate Clash which allows Toons working through promotions to earn benefits to make bosses more rewarding as well as to make promotion leveling easier. Toons earn experience in these levels by doing damage, stunning and assisting throughout the battle. Some Experience is gained soley based on individual performance and is also rewarded through group efforts. Getting Level 10 in a specific department will unlock a special department-themed outfit for the Toon. Getting Level 20 in a specific department will allow 50% of the merits from the last promotion to be carried over to the next levels promotion amount. This will not carry over for the maximum amount into the minimum amounts of merits etc. Example: A Level 29 Big Cheese with a full 23,300 Stock Options will not contribute to the level 30s 2,880 Stock Options count since it would over cap it. Example 2: A level 24 Big Cheese with a full 6,440 Stock Options, after completing a CEO will contribute 3,220 / 7,330 towards the next levels 25 Big Cheese promotion amount. Getting '''Level 30 '''in a specific department will unlock a permanent boost towards the rewards earned at the end of a boss. Note: This stacks with surplus Sunday which is +1 reward in V.Ps, C.F.Os, C.Js and +2 Fires in C.E.Os. Department Levels Suit Multiplier While in a boss battle, the experience Toons can earn varies depending on the Tier of the Toons suit. Example: A Toon with a Two-Face suit will earn a 1.05x multiplier towards VP Department Level experience as a Two-Face is a tier 6 cog. Sellbot Department Levels Toons can earn experience towards Sellbot Department levels by stunning the VP and doing direct damage. The level 10 reward for this Department is the "Sellbot Seeker" outfit. The level 30 reward increases the amount of sos cards earned by +1. Common Strategies for Experience Farming: Common strategies for farming levels as efficiently as possible in the VP include having multiple Toons standing infront and behind the VP on the middle platform while coordinating as many pie throws as they can to stack experience gains. A solo pie stun usually only gives around 30 experience meaning solo stunning is not very efficient alone. Other strategies include doing as much damage as possible by damaging the VP until he is near the edge, then allowing him to jump and slowly work his way back up until you repeat the process. In total: 160,950 experience is required to max all 30 levels of the Sellbot Department. Cashbot Department Levels Toons can earn experience towards Cashbot Department levels by damaging, stunning and stomping goons in the CFO. The level 10 reward for this Department is the "Cashbot Catcher" outfit. The level 30 reward increases the amount of random unites earned by +1. Common Strategies for Experience Farming: Common strategies for farming levels as efficiently as possible in the CFO include using the side cranes to "live goon" the CFO to stun as quick as possible for experience. Once the CFO is at low enough health, Toons will then block off both sides of the CFO with safes to ensure that no goons will continue to spawn. Commonly in farming CFOs, 4-5 goons are left alive and are constantly picked up with cranes to "reset' them so they wake up. Once the goon starts walking again the Toon will then jump on top of it again. This strategy of infinitely stomping goons with relative safety can result in a Toon progressing from levels 1-30 in a matter of a 3 hour farming session, granted they can constantly stun goons. Other strategies include going through the CFO as fast as possible as stunning rewards a good chunk of experience to the Toon with the added benefit of the crane round being short with a good group. In total: 160,950 experience is required to max all 30 levels of the Cashbot Department. Lawbot Department Levels Toons can earn experience towards Lawbot Department levels by Doing damage to the CJ, receiving a stunned bonus and solo stunning by yourself. The level 10 reward for this department is the "Lawbot Liberator" outfit. The level 30 reward will increase the summons earned at the end of the battle by +1. Common Strategies for Experience Farming: The most common strategy for efficient experience farm is by trading solo stuns with other Toons. To start, Toons will fight as normal but will leave the pan at around 300-500 Health. Once its there, Toons will then begin to do Solo stuns by themselves as when any two players stun a cog together leading into a group stun, it will result in a 300 experience stun bonus being shared with the group meaning that the solo stunner will lose out on a large chunk of available experience. Throughout the battle, other Toons will be sure to keep the pan at a reasonable amount as to ensure the group does not lose. Experience earned from doing damage is rewarded 1:1, as in 600 damage done will reward the Toon with 600 experience. (Before the suit tier multiplier.) In total: 160,950 experience is required to max all 30 levels of the Lawbot Department. Bossbot Department Levels Toons can earn experience towards Bossbot Department levels by Doing damage to the CEO, feeding cogs in round 2, stunning and use the golf tees. The level 10 reward for this department is the "Bossbot Basher" outfit. The level 30 reward will increase the amount of fires earned at the end of the battle by +2. Common Strategies for Experience Farming: The most common strategy for efficient farm is the "Stun-locking" strategy that is commonly used in regular CEOs to avoid damage. To begin, a few Toons will jump on the tables closest to the kitchen side to lure the CEO as close to the golf tees as possible. Once the CEO has traveled to the front of the room, the golfers then spam shots until the treads are completely red. Once that is complete, a few Toons will hop on to nearby tables and begin staggering red shots to almost permanently lock the CEO into one spot while cancelling any attacks he tries. This strategy is difficult for a group of random Toons as you must be aware of how charged other Toons seltzer bottles are, as you want to almost have a perfect overlap between firing a red shot and immediately stunning the CEO again as he wakes up with another red shot. You must also be as careful as possible not to get hit as any damage the CEO does to a Toon with rollback golf progress, lowering the chance of a successful CEO stun. With the method of stun locking, Bossbot Department levels can be maxed quite easily in almost 6-8 good stun lock CEOs. Stunning in the CEO rewards a great amount of experience and getting stuns should be prioritized to anyone wanting to quickly gain Bossbot Levels. In total: 160,950 experience is required to max all 30 levels of the Bossbot Department. Level 10 Department Rewards Bossbot Basher Outfit.PNG|Bossbot Basher Outfit Cashbot Catcher Outfit.PNG|Cashbot Catcher Outfit The Secret Reward After maxing all 4 available Department levels to Level 30, the Toon will unlock the hidden twelfth training point allowing themselves to unlock new builds such as 6/4, 7/2 and even 8/0 for all available tracks.